Passion Has Red Lips
by Medie
Summary: Clark has a problem...Chloe's wearing red lipstick. (Chlark fic)


Title: Passion Has Red Lips  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Characters: Chloe, Clark  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: None of them belong to me. They belong to the WB, Miller/Gough, DC Comics..  
whoever! I don't own 'em!!! All I did was write a fic and make a pic and I don't even   
own the people in the pic. ;-)  
  
Thank you to LaCasta for the incredible beta! You were a major help! Thank you to DebC  
for putting me & LC in contact!  
  
This was written for the Pulp Fan Fiction Project. A fun challenge to say the least!!  
http://www.fandomnation.com/fastloose.html  
  
Accompanying graphic for the story can be found here:  
http://triplethreatdjm.crosswinds.net/Medie/redlips2.jpg  
  
  
"Passion Has Red Lips"  
by M.  
-----  
  
Clark Kent had a problem.  
  
Chloe was wearing red lipstick.   
  
She was sitting across from him, working on an article, one hand twirling a lock of hair  
about her finger, the other playing a pencil through her fingers. Nothing he he hadn't   
seen before....except for the red lipstick. It captivated him. It was just a red lipstick;  
if he looked, he could see the tube lying in the multi-colored bag hanging off the chair,   
it wasn't supposed to have this kind of effect. Or, maybe it was, why else would lipsticks  
have names like 'passion' or 'desire'? He couldn't think of any other reason.  
  
In truth, he couldn't think of much.   
  
Except Chloe was wearing red lipstick.  
  
She'd worn it before but he'd never noticed like this. He didn't know why he was noticing   
like this but he was acutely aware of the faint scent of her bathsoap, of how her red   
sleeveless top hugged her curves - perfect curves at that - just right, or the way her hair  
fell about her face in an endearingly tousled way.   
  
Chloe was wearing red lipstick.  
  
She looked up at him, as if sensing his gaze on her, her own eyes curious and inquiring.   
"Clark? Something wrong?"  
  
He watched her mouth form those words, throughly entranced by how her lips moved and shaped  
themselves to speak them. He wanted to watch her say his name again, a hundred times if she  
would, watch the pinkness of her tongue appear against the red of her lips and the white of  
her teeth, hear the soft voice...he wanted to cover her mouth with his, taste and experience  
it. He wanted to pull her against him, feel the softness of her body press up against his,   
wrap his arms about her and kiss her until they were both gasping for air. He wanted...  
  
Chloe was wearing red lipstick.  
  
She frowned, those full lips briefly pressing into a firm line. "Clark? What is it? What   
are you staring at?" Waving a hand in front of his face, she repeated, "What are you staring  
at?"  
  
Out of instinct, he captured her hand in his, drawing her to her feet in the same motion. He  
said nothing as he pulled her close to him, his free hand tracing down along her cheek, thumb  
brushing over her lower lip, stroking the supple skin and smudging the very lipstick that had  
so drawn his attention.  
  
Condused, Chloe stared up at him, her breath caught in her throat, unmoving. Where this had   
come from she didn't know but she was certain she was very happy to see it. The look in his   
eyes...She shivered in anticipation, sliding her hands up his chest and moving closer.   
  
Chloe was wearing red lipstick.  
  
Placing one finger beneath her chin, Clark raised her face and lowered his mouth to meet   
hers. The resulting connection was like an electric surge that reverberated through them both.   
  
They lost themselves in the kiss, their minds letting go of conscious thought as they revelled  
in pure sensation. Their awareness narrowed down to their embrace and they quite easily let it  
remain there. It had never felt like this, in the few kisses they'd shared, and neither one   
was in a hurry to let go.   
  
When they finally did surface from the kiss, a slightly dazed Chloe stared up at Clark from   
beneath heavy-lidded eyelashes and asked, "Why..."  
  
He shrugged without really moving, then lifted a thumb to brush a red smudge away from the   
corner of her lips. "You're wearing red lipstick."   
  
It answered the question without really answering the question and, for some reason she didn't  
feel like questioning, Chloe let it go with, "I'll wear it more often."  
  
"You do that." He agreed, bringing their mouths together again, his mind gleefully informing   
him...  
  
Chloe was wearing red lipstick.  
  
Finis 


End file.
